


Stitch

by adamadillo



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, One sided/implied relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamadillo/pseuds/adamadillo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen watches Kanda's body stitch itself together, and tries not to find it as interesting as he really does.</p><p>He fails, miserably so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitch

Watching Kanda pull himself together wasn't exactly what Allen had expected.

They're both against a wall, tucked away in the darkness in an attempt to hide themselves from the eyes of a demon-- demons, there's really no way to count the number of them. All fairly low leveled, but it's still a hassle and the damage shows, scrapes and ash painting their skin and uniforms in a murky shade of grey. There's a shrill screech, the sound of something collapsing, then silence. Allen deflates with the breath he was holding, and turns his head to look at Kanda.

Fabric torn away, he can see where claws ripped through Kanda's arm, flesh cutting away so easily from the bone-- the bone Allen is looking at right now as clear as day, and if he didn't have the tolerance he did he'd have long lost any composure he was at the moment keeping. 

On his part, Kanda seems unfazed. He simply curses quietly under his breath, shifts himself against the wall and settles. His arm hangs limply at his side, and neither of them say anything. 

With nothing to do, Allen watches.

It's-- intricate, made sloppy by the blood and torn bits of skin. Muscle seems to weave like string, pulling and tugging into itself as if pulling the wound together like cloth. 

He'd never really thought about what to expect, honestly. It wasn't as if he took time out of his day to wonder _How does Kanda's immortality really work?_ , thought in hindsight he should have. The wounds were there, and then they weren't, and that's all he'd really had to think about the matter.

But now? Now he's wondering so many things-- how it must feel, having your body literally fix itself, everything inside of you shifting to accomadate for the damage, if it hurt or if you didn't feel a thing, if it was sickening to watch the first time while Allen found it endlessly fascinating.

He was sick. He was sick, and clearly needed help for the things he found interesting.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

Allen snapped back to attention, just in time to notice Kanda had stood up, fixed his appearance and was now looking down at him with exasperation, irritation and-- and genuine curiosity, which Allen didn't blame him for considering it wasn't every day he spent long periods of time staring at him while not saying anything.

(only every other day)

"Oh, nothing. Absolutely nothing at all." Allen stood himself, brushing off his clothes and coughing into his fist. That made him look absolutely innocent, obviously. Kanda probably didn't believe it, but didn't bother saying anything else. Just rolled his eyes, scoffed, and walked off without another word, Allen quick to trail behind him.

His arm had healed.

Allen Walker; 2 parts relieved, 1 part disappointed. 

 

Did he mentioned he was a very, _very_ sick man?

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what it'd looked like seeing Kanda heal himself, like real life up close and person sort of thing, without the cop out steam-y shit they use for the anime/manga.
> 
> Idk it'd probably look really weird.
> 
> Allen's such a creep.


End file.
